


Love Through Death

by PhearLap



Series: A second chance at life [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Graphic depiction of violence is just Meg's death, M/M, This takes place right after Dark Of The Moon so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhearLap/pseuds/PhearLap
Summary: Starscream and Megatron discuss forgiveness.





	

As he slowly fades back into existence, Megatron's mind is empty. He can't recall the seconds prior, nor does he recognize the light grey area, with purple designs engraved on the floor. He feels around at his neck, clutching the scrap hood in his hand, and the situation comes rushing back. Stabbing Sentinel before turning his weapon to Optimus. The burning and pain as the prime's weapon sliced through his chest. The sudden darkness the swallowed his vision as he felt his breath stop and his energon leak from him. He remembers it all, clear as day. The leader begins to separate from his thoughts as the muffled tears of someone else, the large mound of metal coming into view. The seeker. The poor seeker who had feared everything his whole life had met the same terrible fate. Poor, poor Starscream. Megatron draws near his companion, listening to the other's terrified wails. "Starscream," Megatron whispers, only to get a nervous yelp as a response "L-lord Megatron! Oh I thought for sure that I was dead but-" "we both are," the both fall silent. Starscream tries to rub his hands together, among other of his terrible habits, but his hands keep slipping or moving down to his wrist. Megatron sits down beside him, listening to the sound of the nervous bot's wings flutter back and forth. "Do I still have the gaping hole in the side of my head, it still feels like it," "I can't see, I've gone blind." Megatron frowns, looking over at the other. He seems out of it, confused, lost. Starscream sighs, his hands still moving about frantically, "I'm sorry for ever trying to betray you, mutiny is beneath me." "I'm sorry for every time I hurt you." Starscream nods, even though he's obviously lost in his thoughts. The taller bot places a hand around the other's waist and pulls him closer, "you may not be able to see but I promise I will guide you." Megatron mutters under his breath. He watches as Starscream tries to rest his head on his shoulder, Megatron readjusts and carefully move Starscream's head. "I know we're both dead, but do you want to start over" "pardon?" "Turn over a new leaf, you know, start anew." Starscream sits and contemplates the question, "I love you... Megatron." " I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this sucks, I wrote it at like 1 in the morning and finished it a few hours later with no memory of why I wrote it


End file.
